Hunters and Monsters
by Derpy Snas
Summary: Qrow and Ruby are having quality uncle/niece time while Sans and Frisk are on their first real date. What would happen if Ruby and Frisk switch places? Will evil prevail and end up killing off our heroes or will they work together to save the world?
1. Prologue

Hunters and Monsters

Prologue

 **AN: Hey everyone! Not everyone was as excited about this topic as I am so too bad for you. I'm doing it anyway. I hope you like my RWBY/Undertale crossover. I think it will turn out great. How about we start out with the villains?**

Flowey was being dragged across the floor of a very big and very red… castle? Whatever it was, he could tell the owner was evil and that was the only reason he wasn't protesting his not too hospitable treatment. Tyrian was not happy that this plant was being favored over him. He wanted the flower's stay to be as uncomfortable as possible. They glared at each other before Tyrian threw Flowey into a large court room.

Flowey moved to a seat at the large table in front of him and struggled to get onto it. A female voice shouted, "Tyrian!" Tyrian groaned and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Flowey by the stem and harshly placed him on the seat. Flowey stuck his tongue out at Tyrian before looking over at the female presence in the room. It was Salem.

The flower gasped and bowed, or at least tried to bow. Salem waved Tyrian away. He growled at Flowey before exiting the room. Flowey wasn't paying any attention to Tyrian. He was staring at Salem. He had heard stories about her. She stared back and thought to herself, "This is the evil power that tried to destroy all monsters and humans? He is so small and unintimidating." Instead she said, "Welcome Flowey."

Flowey nodded, not really sure of what to say. Salem leaned over the table with her hands clasped in front of her. She said, "I have a proposition for you and it involves revenge for both of us. What do you think?"

Flowey was thrilled by this news and started yammering in his annoying voice, "Oh, yes. That sounds fantastic. I love revenge and I have been trying to get revenge on all the monsters in the underground for as long as I can remember. I hate them all and I hate humans, too. Do you hate humans? Wait, what is the catch? There is always a catch. Unless there isn't a catch and you are just …"

"Silence! I can't take it anymore. If you say one more word, I will kill you and neither of us will get what we want. Understood?" Flowey opened his mouth to answer, but nodded instead. Salem sighed and said, "Good. Now I believe I have a plan that will tear our most hated rivals and their teams and friends apart. But I need your help. I need you to tell me about your enemies' weaknesses. And yes you may speak again, just not so much."

Flowey let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. He thought for a minute. Who were his enemies? Everyone. But he didn't know everyone's weaknesses. He did, however, know Sans's weakness and he was the strongest monster. He finally spoke, "My greatest enemy is Sans the skeleton and his weakness is his girlfriend, Frisk." Salem looked impressed. She didn't think this flower had an off switch to his incessant talking.

She said, "Very good. Now my enemies are Ruby Rose and her Uncle Qrow. Their weaknesses are each other. This works perfectly with my plan. Sans and Qrow will do anything to protect their loved ones, even kill each other. If we switch Ruby and Frisk, Qrow and Sans will kill them and then kill each other." Flowey nodded vehemently. He thought the plan was genius except for one little doubt but he just couldn't put his petal on it.

"Oh well," he thought to himself. "What is the worst that could happen? I'm sure this plan will work out perfectly." Salem shook Flowey's leaf hand and they started preparing the necessary procedure to set their plan in motion.


	2. Chapter 1

Hunters and Monsters

Chapter 1

 **AN: I have found out the hard way that not many people like the way I presented Flowey in this story. I am sorry about that, but as the writer I believed that this was the best way to depict him for this plot line and universe. I might change him back to the Flowey you all know and love later. But until then, enjoy some Sans and Frisk. Qrow and Ruby will come in the following chapter.**

Papyrus yells in from the kitchen, "OMG SANS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT A DATE WITH THE HUMAN! YOU SIMPLY MUST TELL ME ALL OF THE DETAILS AS SOON AS YOU GET HOME!"

Sans couldn't help but laugh at that. "Sure, bro. I'll tell you everything the minute I get back. I'm pretty sure nothing very exciting will happen though. See you in a few hours, Pap."

He shut the door but could still hear his brother scream at the top of his non-existent lungs, "GOOD LUCK, BROTHER!" Sans sighed and leaned against the door. He had no idea what to do. He had never been on a really real date before. And the outfit Papyrus made him wear didn't help him feel any better. Black pants and a white, low V-neck definitely did not send out the message of a first date, but it was too late to back out now. He was already late to pick up Frisk.

He chuckled as he thought of a really sad pun, "Well, I guess I'll just have to grin and bear it." With that, he teleported to Toriel's house where Frisk still lived. He hesitated for a bit, looking back down at his clothes, before knocking on the door twice.

A voice from inside said, "Who's there?"

"Duh."

"Duh who?"

"Duh best date ever. Who else?" Frisk began giggling madly. She flung the door open and threw her arms around Sans's neck. He was so surprised, he almost dropped the flower that he had bought for Frisk. He hugged her back before giving her the tiger lily. It was her favorite type of flower. Sans had no idea why. He thought the flower looked rather ridiculous, but it made her happy. Frisk gasped at the sight of the flower, giggled some more, and ran back into the house to put it in a vase.

Sans took that as an invitation to come in. He stepped through the door and looked around. The whole place screamed of Toriel with a little bit of Frisk flare thrown in. Sans noticed for the first time that night how gorgeous Frisk looked when she came skipping out of the kitchen. She was wearing an orange, a-lined, short-sleeved dress that went a little ways past her knees and she had some dancing shoes. She always wore such simple clothes, but she always looked amazing anyway.

They stared at each other for a bit too long so they both looked down at the floor and blushed. Obviously Frisk approved of Papyrus's choice in Sans's clothes. Frisk always got very excited when she told a joke or a pun before Sans so when she thought of one she would always blurt it out. "Hey, Sans. Knock knock."

He tilted his head to the side and said, "I already made a knock knock joke. Don't you think it's a bit too soon for another one?" Frisk made the saddest puppy-dog eyes anyone could ever make. He laughed a little and then finally replied, "Alright, alright. Who's there?"

Frisk immediately perked up and squealed, "Orange!"

Sans could see where this was going, but he played along any way. He walked towards her and held out his hand for her to take. "Orange who?"

Frisk blushed a little more. She pulled him closer to her and whispered in his ear, "Orange you glad I suggested dancing for our first date?"

Sans twirled Frisk into a dip before answering, "I am glad that I can be with you. It doesn't matter what I do as long as I get to do it with you. But yes." He brought Frisk back up to a standing position. "I am very glad that you talked me out of going to a dumb movie. This is a much better idea by far. Now let's goat out of here before you know who shows up to tell you goodbye. Then we'll never leave." Frisk nodded and pulled Sans out the front door.

It was already dark and cold. Frisk shivered. She had always loved the cold, but no one liked to freeze. Sans mentally face palmed himself thinking he was stupid for not bringing a jacket. It took a lot to make him feel the cold so he didn't think he'd need it, but it turned out he was wrong. Frisk looked up at him and saw his pained expression. She knew him well enough to know that he was beating himself up about not bringing a jacket. She smiled softly and brought his right arm around her shoulders and nuzzled her face into his chest. His soul was warmer than any jacket she could have gotten.

Sans smiled at the sweetest and most understanding person he had ever met. He picked her up bridal style, being careful not to let her skirt fall. He spun them around making Frisk giggle more. He carried her the rest of the way to the dance club. He knew how much she hated teleporting so he just walked. The dance club they chose played mostly old music or modern music that could actually be danced to and everyone that went there seemed to be geezers. That didn't matter to Sans and Frisk though because they like old music and it was a much safer environment than other dance clubs.

Once inside, they went straight to the dance floor. The first song that played was Footloose. A classic. Sans and Frisk both cheered as they took each other's hands and started twirling all over the dance floor. The swing was one of their favorite dances. They danced and danced and danced. There were tangos, swings, polkas, cha-chas, and waltzes. The last dance of the night was, in fact, a waltz.

Sans slowly turned towards Frisk and took her right hand in his left and tentatively put his right hand on her waist while Frisk put her left hand on his shoulder. They started out with the simple box step, one two three one two three. Then they started to incorporate more advanced moves like spins and dips. By the end of the song, the floor had been cleared of everyone except Sans and Frisk. Everyone else was watching them. On the last note of the song, Sans dipped Frisk so low that she almost touched the ground.

The music had stopped but they were still there in the middle of the floor, surrounded by a bunch of other people. They were so close together that Sans could feel Frisks breath on his teeth. He closed his eyes and Frisk did the same. He felt Frisks soft lips on his mouth, but the kiss was then accompanied by an unholy scream of pure terror.


	3. Chapter 2

Hunters and Monsters

Chapter 2

 **AN: I couldn't wait another week to post this chapter and I hope you all are as excited about this as I am. Have some Qrow and Ruby. After this we'll be done with introductions and we can move on to the rest of the story.**

Ruby Rose, the silver eyed huntress, was running through the woods. She had Crescent Rose unsheathed and ready to use. She knew there was no way to escape the master hunter who followed very close behind her. She used her semblance to turn into rose petals and fly into the tree tops. Her pursuer was too large to follow her up there, or so she thought. All of a sudden, Ruby heard a crow call and knew she was in trouble. She began running on the branches, shooting backwards every time she had a chance, but knew that there was no way she could hit the hunter. She had been doomed from the start and they both knew it.

What the hunter didn't know was that Ruby had one more trick up her sleeve. She had never tried it before, but she knew she had to try it or she was done for. She pressed a button on the side of Crescent Rose. It started to morph. The crow that had been following her turned into a man. He began to walk towards her almost casually. Ruby began to panic. She never thought a weapon could do anything so slowly. She would have to chalk that one up as creator error. Her glorious creation finally made a clicking sound and Ruby laughed triumphantly as she brandished the giant sword.

The man opposite her also laughed at the spectacle, although he was mostly laughing at how clumsily she held her new weapon. He drew out his own sword and challenged, "You just can't get any ideas of your own, can you?" Ruby smiled as she charged at him. She brought her sword down, but his sword blocked her's almost infuriatingly easily. She began to hack at the man any way she could, but she was never able to land a single blow on the master swordsman. She realized her mistake too late. The man knocked the weapon from her hands and was threatening to stab her and kill her right then and there.

Instead, he held out his hand to Ruby. It looked like her ego had been sufficiently deflated. Uncle Qrow was laughing so hard that he almost fell out of the tree they had been fighting in. Ruby shouted, "Stop laughing at me! You know I've never used a sword before. And considering that fact, how did I do?" Her sad expression changed into one of pride and hope. She respected and loved her uncle so much. She just had to make him proud.

Qrow looked down at his favorite niece, who was probably a good foot and a half shorter than him, and smiled. "Yeah, sure. You did great, kid." Ruby squealed with joy and skipped over to pick up her beloved weapon. "But you should really get some ideas of your own. You have my cape and now you have an almost complete replica of my weapon, which is still better than yours by a long shot."

Ruby scoffed, "Yeah right, old man. I bet you couldn't hurt a fly with that garbage you carry around with you everywhere."

"Says the little girl whose instrument of mass destruction takes ten years to transform into a style of weapon you can't even use. And don't ever call me old."

Ruby loved the little "conversations" she had with her uncle. Mostly because he would always let her win in the end. "Hey, you said I did great for my first time."

"Alright, kid. You got me. But I won't go so easily on you the next time you pull that… thing out." He gestured to Crescent Rose which was still in the shape of a sword. "Which is why I'm going to teach you how to use it. Last one to the bottom is a lame, little Grim." He jumped down through the branches and turned back into a crow. Ruby jumped after him, but used her weapon's powerful rifle to land instead of her semblance.

The first thing Qrow did was take a good, long look at Ruby's sword. He would nod every so often, but other times he would look absolutely disgusted. Ruby laughed at that. She knew he was joking. She always took the greatest care of her weapon and she knew it was perfect except for the transforming bit. Qrow finally handed it back to her and sighed, "Well, it looks fine. We'll have to fix the mechanics later, but for now…"

He pulled out his sword again and brought it crashing down on Ruby's sword which she had lazily leaning against the ground. The blow knocked her off balance, but she didn't let go this time. Every few strikes, Qrow would give an instruction and Ruby would obey and each time she would get a little better. She started getting good enough to block some of her uncle's worse attacks until she tripped. Qrow caught her by the hand at the last second, laughed, and said, "I guess that was my fault. Sorry about that."

Ruby smiled back at him and said, "It's okay. It was probably me just being clumsy. Does this mean we're done for the day?"

Qrow mumbled, "Not quite." His giant sword was still ready in his other hand and he brought it around aiming it right at Ruby's head, but then suddenly Ruby wasn't there anymore and the only sound that could be heard for miles was an unholy scream of pure terror.


	4. Chapter 3

Hunters and Monsters

Chapter 3

Sans heard that glass shattering shriek and opened his eyes to find someone he didn't know in his arms. He dropped her in a panic and created a gaster blaster above his right hand. To his surprise, the girl wielded a weapon of her own. Crescent Rose was slowly and steadily turning back into a scythe. Ruby cursed her own incompetence. She really had to fix that. They both crouched in the middle of the dance floor ready for the other to make the first move.

Sans spoke first, "Who are you and what have you done with Frisk?"

Ruby looked confused. She retorted, "I think the real questions here are who are you, who is Frisk, where am I, and why on earth did you kiss me?" Sans relaxed slightly when he realized this girl was just as confused as he was. He dematerialized the gaster blaster and put his hands up in a gesture of good will. Ruby didn't put down her weapon just yet. She was still in an unfamiliar environment.

Sans, with his hands still raised, slowly walked towards Ruby. She tensed again and looked around at all the monsters gathered in the underground dance club. She loaded her gun and aimed it right at Sans's head. He stopped abruptly, not wanting to cease to exist now that he was finally happy with a timeline. He spoke softly hoping that it would calm her down. "How about we just take a few seconds to figure out what's going on, ok? There is no need for violence unless you start it. No one here is going to hurt you. I promise." Ruby was surprised. She hadn't noticed that all the monsters were hiding. She lowered her canon until it pointed harmlessly at the floor. Sans sighed with relief.

He held out his hand and said, "Let's start over. My name is Sans, Sans the skeleton. You got a name, kid?" Ruby looked from his glowing eyes to his outstretched hand and back to his face. She closed Crescent Rose and put her only means of protection away. Sans just stared at her, waiting for her to take his hand or say her name or do something that made any sense at all.

She took two steps forward and took his hand. Out of nowhere, a loud fart noise could be heard. Ruby giggled madly as Sans removed his hand from hers and showed a whoopie cushion. He looked at it with mock surprise. "Wow. Would you look at that. How did that get there?" He laughed as Ruby held her sides trying to regain some type of composure which had never really been there in the first place.

After laughing for a few seconds, she sighed, "My name is Ruby Rose. I am a huntress in training." Sans was relieved that she was just a normal person. He had been afraid that she would cause another genocide run, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"Great! Now I suggest that we go somewhere else. All these eyes peeking around tables and pillars are starting to creep me out. My house is a perfect place to just sit down and figure things out." Ruby shook her head vigorously. Sans realized what she must have been thinking and laughed. "Don't worry. My brother is home and we can even sit outside if you'd feel better that way. Ruby nodded and they walked together out of the dance club towards the skeletons' house.

Meanwhile elsewhere…

Qrow stopped his sword just an inch from Frisk's face. She curled herself into a ball and was crying hysterically. Qrow looked at the girl for a second, took out his flask and checked to see if he had drunk enough to cause such a ridiculous hallucination. His flask was still full. He bent down and poked Frisk's shoulder experimentally. That just made her cry more. He tried to get her attention, "Hey. Hey, kid. How did you even get here? And where is my niece?" He looked around for Ruby, but she was nowhere to be found.

Frisk cried from in between her hands, "Please don't hurt me! I don't know who you are or where I am or who your niece is. Please just put the sword away." Qrow looked down and noticed he still had his sword out. He was about to put it away, but then the full reality of the situation hit him.

He grabbed Frisk by the collar and pulled her up to a standing position. He put his sword up against her neck. She cried harder, if that was even possible. "What did you do to Ruby!? Where is she!?" Qrow couldn't lose his favorite niece. He couldn't lose another person who was so close to him.

"I don't know! I don't know! I really don't know! Please let me go!" Qrow let go of her collar, but kept his sword at the ready. Frisk sighed and tried to calm down enough to understand her current situation. Qrow watched her impatiently. He was ready to kill her right then and there, but she must have only been a few years older than his Ruby. He couldn't kill her without giving her a chance. Once she was able to speak she said, "My name is Frisk. I live in the underground with the monsters. I have no idea where I am except that I am definitely not underground anymore. I don't know you or your niece and I don't know how I got here or where she went. Please believe me."

Qrow just stared at her. She was so frightened. He thought it would be fair to trade the same information she had given him. "Well, I'm Qrow. I do not trust you, but I can't kill someone so utterly helpless. That is the only reason you are still alive." Frisk sighed in thanks, but Qrow hadn't finished. "I'll make you a deal. You help me find my niece and I will help you get back to the underground and your monster friends."

Frisk was just so happy that she wouldn't have to reset again that she ran over and hugged Qrow. "Thank you so much!" He was a little startled at first. He hadn't expected her to do something like that. That was something Ruby would do. She liked hugs.

He finally relented to his uncle's instincts and tried to comfort her. He patted her head and said, "I'm sorry I scared you. I just really want my niece to be safe." After a few seconds, Frisk backed up and looked at the ground not really sure of what to do next. Qrow sighed. "You know, I'm not really sure what to do with you now that you're here. I guess you could stay with Ruby's family." Frisk looked warily at his sword. Qrow saw the action and laughed. "Don't worry. They're not going to attack you. I'll make sure of it. Ok, kid?" Frisk nodded and followed him as he slumped back to the Xiao Long residence.


	5. Chapter 4

Hunters and Monsters

Chapter 4

Sans and Ruby reached his little house at the edge of Snowdin in record time. Sans opened the door for Ruby, but she screamed again when she found another, much taller skeleton barring her way. Papyrus screamed, too. "SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE HUMAN! SHE LOOKS SO DIFFERENT! MUCH SMALLER AND WITH LESS COLOR IN HER CLOTHES! PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE NOT TURNING GOTH, HUMAN!" He grabbed Ruby and pulled her into a hug before saying, "DON'T WORRY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL RETURN THE HEIGHT TO YOUR STATURE AND THE COLOR TO YOUR CLOTHES WITH A LITTLE SPAGHETTI DINNER! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Papyrus had dropped Ruby and was gone. They only knew he was in the kitchen by the loud explosions and the occasional, "NYEHEHE!" Ruby just couldn't stop laughing. Sans chuckled as he thought of Frisk. She used to laugh like that whenever Papyrus went off on a tangent. He offered Ruby a chair at the table and sat down in the chair opposite her. "Alright, now that we've had dinner and a show, we need to get some answers." Ruby giggle at his joke and nodded. Sans gestured for Ruby to ask the first question.

"Ok," she started. "I have answered both of your questions. I am Ruby and I don't know what happened to Frisk. Good?" Sans nodded and she continued. "However, three of my four questions have yet to be answered." She began counting them off on her fingers as she listed her questions for the second time. "Where am I? Who is Frisk? And why did you kiss me?"

Sans blushed blue. He had forgotten about that. "Yeah. Sorry about that," he said as he rubbed the back of his skull shyly. "You are in the underground where all the monsters live. Frisk is my girlfriend and I was kissing her for the first time when you showed up." Ruby made an "Oh… so that's what happened" face. Papyrus chose that moment to return with three steaming plates of spaghetti.

"DID I HEAR YOU CORRECTLY, BROTHER? YOU KISSED THE HUMAN? WELL, CONGRADULATIONS TO THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Sans groaned and pulled his brother aside while calling back to Ruby, "Start without us. I have to talk to my bro." Ruby took one bite before tearing into her plate of food with ravenous delight. It wasn't the best spaghetti she had ever had, but it was food and she was hungry. Sans took Papyrus to his room and explained the situation to his brother while he changed into more comfortable clothes.

Ruby could hear Papyrus say, "OOOOOOOHHHHHHH! THAT IS WHY THE HUMAN LOOKED LIKE A TOTALLY DIFFERENT PERSON! I NEED TO GO GREET THE NEW HUMAN FORMALLY!" Ruby almost chocked on her spaghetti as she laughed. Papyrus almost ran into the room and exclaimed, "HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS SO LOVELY TO MEET YOU! I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED MY SPAGHETTI! TELL ME ALL ABOUT YOURSELF!" Ruby just couldn't stop laughing. Sans was still watching from the hallway and he laughed, too.

Sans pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Frisk. He knew it wouldn't go through, but he thought it was worth a shot. To his surprise someone answered and at the exact same time, Ruby answered her scroll.

Meanwhile elsewhere…

Qrow and Frisk reached the house, but went around to the back yard instead. Qrow knew that Yang and her father would be out there dueling, training, fighting, or whatever they wanted to call it. Frisk heard shouting and clanks of metal on bone and stopped. She looked up at Qrow who shook his head and pulled her along with him. Qrow called out to them. Tai stopped fighting, but Yang hadn't reacted in time. She punched him right in the face with her metal fist.

Frisk gasped in fear and ran towards Tai. She knelt down beside him. He wasn't moving. It turns out, he was just joking and tackled her thinking that she was Ruby. Frisk put her arms up in front of her face and screamed, "Qrow! You promised they wouldn't attack me!" Tai looked from Frisk to Qrow who shrugged.

Both Tai and Yang grabbed Frisk by the collar and pulled her up to look them in the face before yelling in unison, "Who are you and where is Ruby!?"

Frisk called out to Qrow again. He finally intervened. "Everybody calm down. Ruby is missing and this girl showed up in her place. I brought her here to try and figure out what happened. I told her you two would be nice to her. Now is this really the way to greet a new friend?" Frisk looked over at him. He had paraphrased the first few words Sans had ever said to her. Tai and Yang slowly let go of Frisk, but still stared at her with suspicious expressions. "Good. You three play nice and I'm going to try and reach Ruby by her scroll."

Qrow looked at the picture of Ruby in his scroll and silently promised her that he would find her. He dialed the number and as he listened to the ring, he watched Frisk interact with his family and smiled. To his surprise, someone answered and at the exact same time Frisk answered her phone.


	6. Chapter 5

Hunters and Monsters

Chapter 5

 **AN: Since I am on Thanksgiving break, I have decided to submit an extra chapter of each story this week. Hope you like it as much as I do.**

Sans almost cried when her heard Frisk's voice on the other side of the line. She was so excited that she was yelling into the phone, "Sans! I'm so happy to hear from you. I was so scared. I had no idea where I was and then this guy just about cleaved me in half but he's nice. He took me to meet his family. His niece is missing and I made a deal with him that if I help him find her that he would help me find you. Isn't that great?"

Sans was bombarded with words in both of his ears. Frisk on one side and Ruby on the other side. Ruby was also yelling into her scroll about how she met Sans and how hilarious Papyrus was. He finally couldn't take it anymore. "That guy is probably just trying to use you to get more Dust. That is the only thing those people care about. You need to get out of there now." Frisk was about to protest and ask about the Dust, but Sans had to do something about all the noise. "Hold on a second, sweetheart. I have to talk to someone." He covered the phone with one hand which wouldn't have done anything to cover the sound, but he did it anyway. He yelled back at Ruby, "Could you lower the volume a bit? I'm trying to talk to my girlfriend who is lost in case you forgot."

Ruby looked at Sans. She talked back into the scroll and then answered, "My Uncle Qrow says that you should shut up and also that you are a jerk and a perv and you should never come anywhere near me again. Just quoting him. Don't shoot the messenger."

Suddenly, Frisk spoke again from over the phone. "Hey, Sans. Did I hear you say Ruby and someone else say Qrow?" Sans didn't get why that would be important, but he answered in the affirmative. Frisk gasped and started calling to someone on her side of the phone. "Qrow, Qrow, Qrow! I found your niece!" Then she continued to talk with Sans. "That is the guy I told you about. I am here with Ruby's uncle Qrow. And I'm guessing from the conversation on the other end that Ruby is with you."

Sans finally understood what was happening and he asked Frisk to put Qrow on the phone. At the same time, Ruby handed him her scroll and said, "He wants to talk to you and he is really mad." He forgot that he had his phone up against his ear already and put the scroll up to his other ear. Ruby giggled.

Sans was about to explain to Ruby why he was using two means of communication to talk to one person, but then a gravelly voice came through both devices causing an echo effect. "Get away from my niece right now! I can't believe you would kiss her and then take her home with you! Of all the disgusting people in the world that she could have ended up with it had to be you!"

Sans's eye started burning blue as he yelled back, still into both receivers, "I could say the same thing about you! Would you care to explain how my girlfriend ended up with a drunk, old man like you?! Now that is what I call disgusting!" As Qrow and Sans argued, they didn't notice Ruby and Frisk busting a gut because they were both using two phones to talk and they were both insulting each other out of oblivion. At almost the same time, Sans and Qrow dropped the phones and tried to remain calm as they politely asked the girls to be quiet. It went on like this for about an hour before they yelled enough to get both of their points across. The girls could almost see the gears turning in their companions' heads. They finally got it.

Qrow handed his scroll to Frisk and Sans handed Ruby's scroll back to her. That way the girls could talk while the men came up with a plan. The first thing the girls did when they got their phones was laugh. They just laughed. When they were finally able to say intelligible words they took turns asking about how the other liked their home and the most important man in their lives. Ruby said she would have liked the underground more if it were brighter and that Sans seemed nice, but was a little scary. Frisk said she loved the surface. She had lived on the surface at one point after all, but she had learned to love the underground more. She also said that Qrow seemed nice, but was scary. The girls giggled at their similar responses.

Ruby felt a skeletal hand in her shoulder. She turned to Sans and he said, "We have a plan to get you both back home safe and sound." The same conversation was happening on the other end of the phone. Both girls were ecstatic about returning home, but they knew this journey would be very dangerous. And they were all ready for it.


	7. Chapter 6

Hunters and Monsters

Chapter 6

 **AN: Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I hadn't planned this far ahead on this story yet. Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments. I might use them later. Enjoy!**

Both sides hung up on the other. Poor Papyrus didn't have the full picture, but he knew that his brother and the new human were going away for a long time so he started making as much spaghetti as he had. By the time they were both off their phones, Papyrus had made almost a week's amount of spaghetti meals for the travelers. Neither Ruby nor Sans had anything to pack. Ruby had Crescent Rose and Sans could just teleport back if either of them really needed anything. He decided not to teleport with Ruby because of the bad effect it had on humans. Ruby didn't mind walking; she had been traveling by foot for a long time before she ended up in the underground.

Above ground, Qrow and Frisk were preparing meals of their own. Yang got one of Ruby's spare capes and some of her more appropriate travel clothes for Frisk just in case she got cold on the trip, but especially because she was still wearing her date clothes. Frisk and Yang were having a good time playing dress-up so Tai took that time to talk to Qrow. Tai grabbed Qrow's shoulder and pulled so that they were facing each other. Qrow had known this was coming. He started to explain, "I had nothing to do with this. I have no idea where Ruby went. There is no way you can blame this on my misfortune. This is a whole lot bigger than misfortune."

Tai shortened the distance between them and almost whispered his answer, "Your misfortune has gotten people killed before. What makes you think it can't do something like this? Now my daughter is stuck underground with at least three cities worth of monsters."

"Don't you dare pull out the daddy card on me! She is more of my daughter than she ever was to you and you know it! Now shut up and listen!" Tai was about to respond, but he shut his mouth and waited for Qrow to continue. "None of us know what is going on. I know that Ruby is down there with a ton of monsters, but Frisk is in the same situation. She is in as much of an unfamiliar environment as Ruby. The best thing we can do right now is return Frisk and at the same time, get Ruby back. The plan is simple so try to keep up."

Tai growled in response, but didn't say anything. Qrow explained the plan, "Ruby can't get back up through Mount Ebot so the four of us, the perv, kid 1, kid 2, and I will travel to the exit of the underground which is at a different mountain. We will keep in contact through the phones and scrolls. Once kid 1 and kid 2 are back with their respective family member, we part ways and come home. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Do you have to keep calling that guy a perv? It is not making me feel any better about Ruby's situation. And why can't Yang and I come along? More protection in numbers and I'm not so sure this Frisk kid can fight."

"Fine. I'll call him the walking pile of Dust. Better? And no, you can't come because you will only get in the way and contrary to what some people might think, I am capable of protecting someone even with my less than desirable semblance. Now I have some more packing to do before the kid and I leave."

Elsewhere… Salem and Flowey are banging their heads against the wall trying to figure out what went wrong with their plan.


	8. Chapter 7

Hunters and Monsters

Chapter 7

 **AN: This might be the last chapter I post on this story for a while. I was a little too ambitious to try and write two stories at once. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I will continue this story as soon as my other story is done or until I can't think of anything else for that one and I need a distraction to get inspiration.**

Ruby and Sans reached the end of Snowdin in a few minutes. It was a small town and none of the gentle monsters had wanted to bother the strongest monster in the underground and a new warrior human. For such a small human, she looked very threatening with her dark, ripped clothes and her gigantic weapon that was sling lazily over her back. That is, no one bothered them until they were about to reach the boarder of Waterfall at the end of the ice bridge.

At the end of the bridge stood Woshua. Woshua was very full of himself and thought he could take the small girl all by himself, but he hadn't realized that Sans would be with her. He bravely stood his ground and challenged Ruby. Ruby looked over to Sans and hissed, "I thought you said no one would fight me if I didn't start anything."

Sans grinned and replied, "Woshua is stupid. You could beat him easily. Just don't kill him and don't get killed."

Ruby was confused. "You're not going to fight, too? We always fight as a team where I come from."

"We've got a different system down here. You have to do things alone. Don't worry. You'll be fine." Ruby scowled at him and readied her scythe. Woshua noticed that Sans wasn't going to interfere with the fight and got his confidence back. He shot a ton of blue and green water drops at Ruby from all different directions. Ruby moved her scythe to block as many drops as she could but she missed a few and took damage.

As soon as Woshua's attack finished, a panel of buttons popped into Ruby's view. She saw four buttons at the bottom that said Fight, Act, Item, and Mercy. A bar labeled HP 15/20 sat on top of the Act and Item buttons. A section of the screen above the Fight button said LV 1. Ruby looked back at Sans and raised an eyebrow. Sans laughed and gestured for her to continue.

She realized that he would be of no use during this battle so she tried the Fight button. The screen disappeared and her scythe immediately switched to gun mode and she shot repeatedly at the small monster. All except one of her shots hit its target. Woshua attacked again, this time with soap bars. Ruby dodged all of them this time. Her screen came up and she noticed that the mercy button was glowing yellow. She hit it and the screen disappeared again. This time Woshua hobbled away and let them pass.

Ruby yelled back to Sans, "What was that?! It's as if I'm in a video game!" Sans lazily walked up to her with his hands in his pockets.

He began explaining the rules of the game. "LV stands for Level of Violence and I'm assuming you know what HP is. A bigger Level of Violence is bad. It only raises when you kill monsters. The monsters down here are not dangerous to you so you don't need to kill them like the Grim on the surface. That is why it is over the Fight button. The Act button is a way for you to fight without killing anyone. Item holds things that raise your HP. Mercy is pretty obvious. Also, you can't really die here."

Ruby had her head in her hand. "Then what is the point of all this. There is literally no way I can lose."

"The point is, if you go into a fight with that attitude, you will make us take infinitely longer to get to the surface. Even if you Reset after you die and everything down here starts over, all life on the surface will continue. You die enough times and Frisk and Uncle Drunky will be waiting for us for weeks. Now let's get going. We are wasting time."

Ruby smiled as she realized how similar Sans and her Uncle Qrow were. That sounded like something Qrow would say. Somehow, even though she was many miles from her family, she still felt at home.

Meanwhile, on the surface…

Frisk skipped happily behind Qrow and looked around at all the trees and birds and just about anything that she happened to see. Qrow was honestly getting a little annoyed at how extremely happy she was. "Hey, kid. Could you settle down for a minute? I've been trying to tell you something for an hour now." Frisk suddenly became very quiet and she walked level with Qrow. "Thank you. Now, I need to know if you can take care of yourself if by some… heh… misfortune, we get separated. Do you have a weapon? Do you know your semblance?"

Frisk was so confused. When she had fallen into the underground, she had been too young to learn about any of this stuff. Or at least, she had been underground for so long that she had forgotten about all of it. Qrow did a face palm and mumbled, "Maybe we should have had this conversation before we left the house."

Frisk hurriedly tried to redeem herself. "Wait. I might not know what a semblance is or have a super cool weapon like yours, but I can still fight. How do you think I survived in the underground for so long?" Qrow raised an eyebrow, not believing any of what she just said.

He sighed and then explained, "Look, the surface isn't like the underground. The monsters here will kill you without a second thought. They don't have a soul. There is no way to make friends with them. There is no way for you to spare them."

"Well, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine? I'm pretty sure I can still beat one if I came up to one. I have a good technique." Frisk folded her arms trying to look like she knew more than she did. Qrow gestured for her to continue. "I guess I just… flirted with them and dodged they attacks until they let me go. That's not going to work, is it?"

Qrow groaned and shook his head. He said, "Kid, you are going to die up here. No amount of dodging and whatever else it is that you do will keep you safe up here. Speaking of which, you might want to get behind me." Ahead of them, an Ursa was charging. Qrow readied his sword. Frisk grudgingly moved to a safer place. Qrow grinned over his shoulder at her and said, "Watch and learn, kid. This is how to beat a monster."

He didn't even bother to turn his sword into scythe mode. He ran forward three steps and was about to slash the beast in half, but Frisk shouted, "Wait!" The sudden noise made Qrow trip and narrowly miss getting hit by the Ursa.

To Qrow's surprise, Frisk stayed standing still in front of the charging Ursa. She was watching intently. Qrow ran towards her thinking that he'd have to save her. Instead, Frisk easily moved out of the way, kind of like a bull fighter. She continued to do so until she had a good idea of the Ursa's fighting style, which was the very plain tactic of running and swiping with its huge paws. Qrow was actually interested to see how this turned out so he lazily leaned on his sword and waited for her to admit she couldn't finish it off.

She dodged it one final time before picking up a sharp stick that was by the path she and Qrow had been following. She ran at the Ursa and was about to stab it right in the chest, but at the last second she changed her mind, stabbing it in the foot instead. The monster howled in pain but didn't double over and start hobbling like a normal creature would. It charged at her once again.

Qrow suddenly appeared at her side and asked, "So how's it going? Need help yet?" Frisk could only gape at the beast that was swiftly approaching. "I'll take that as a yes," he said as he ran at it a second time, this time cleaving it in two. He turned back to her. She looked horrified. She had heard that monsters crumbled into Dust when they died, but this seemed more like a poof. Qrow shook his head and said, "That was some fancy dancing you were doing back there. I was almost impressed. You still have a lot to learn. Like you can't dodge every attack that comes. What will you do when that attack comes?"

Frisk looked from the puff of smoky dust to Qrow. She tried to look composed and not so disturbed. "I could learn as much about it as possible before it kills me and then try again."

Qrow was so surprised that he laughed out loud. "You're seriously just going to let it kill you? How do you propose to come back to life?"

Frisk looked confident now that she knew something that Qrow didn't. "I'll just Reset. It's easy."

Qrow could barely hold back another laugh. "I don't know how things work in the underground, kid, but up here, you die, you're dead forever. I guess that's why you never really learned how to fight. That and you always had your walking pile of Dust with you." Frisk was shocked. She had always been able to Reset after she had fallen into the underground. She had never considered that it wouldn't follow her forever more. Once he figured that what he had said sank in, he said, "Come on. We are wasting time."


End file.
